Shikiyoku,shôkei to kyôki, chimeiteki no tsumi ?
by Shikangae
Summary: She seemed to be just an unusable weapon who had been there for who knows long,of course,it wasn't that simple, but who cared when their whole world went into a mad mess to begin with? Set after ep51,Asura's not dead,he fled and hid,and is still a threat
1. Prologue

_Loneliness.__ A feeling that eats you alive._

_She looked down at the abandonned doll lying on the__ dirty street floor. The cute though dusty object had probably been dropped there, accidently, by a carefree little girl, or stolen then left behind by an other mischevious child._

_Whatever its story, this sight broke her heart._

_The doll was alone, forgotten, and uncared for, what for ? Because she couldn't speak ? Because she was motionless ? Because she didn't make people notice her?_

_She wanted to pull it up, to just sit it on a chair or anything that would keep it from being stomped on._

_She wanted to show that she could feel something, that she could show respect, even if it was to a mere toy. _

_Maybe it was precisely because it was to a silent object, that would only thank her silently, not ask for more, not try to get anything from anyone. The complete opposite of humans._

_She couldn't stand to hear or see people's sanely smiling faces since he got beaten and never showed up again. _

_He had enough time to convert her into insanity. She couldn't get back to normality, and didn't want to, but living alone in her mental world, cut off from human concepts, wasn't an option and she was getting worn out of that fact, this illness was slyly gnawing her from inside._

_She needed to express her dementia. To let everything, her fear, her bloodlust, all of that unearthly frustration, out. But where ?_

_This was why she missed him. He was always planning to __take someone's life for 'sport', to make perfect strangers suffer,in the only purpose to release his internal torture. And so she wished she could. _

_At all hours of day and night she was repressing those drives, she was permanently wary, knowing that the slightest mind blank would be tearing the last thread keeping her from snapping and becoming a killing machine, and it was making her think of herself as a fool. _

_This was wasted energy, if she just gave into murderous madness, nothing but pleasure would be waiting for her. _

_Then why all of this masquerade ?_

_Shin'ichi stared off into space. Did she even have this damn answer somewhere in her private hell..._

_It was just probably because she wanted to finish off what she had to do before waving her reason good bye. _

_That was it._

_She would find and __wake him up again, to get her self-reward she would damn it all and release the current corrupted Azryel. _

* * *

(An other time, back to concrete reality)

She lifted her gaze from the names laid on her list, and stared the class down, eyeing thoughtfully every students. Were they really enemies ? Maybe, maybe not, anyway, if their lives where the price to achieve what she sought, she wouldn't hesitate a second.

What a lame teacher she was. Poor things. Her chase was just about to begin.

"Hello everyone. I'll replace your usual teachers while they are kept busy by their other duties. I am Sunao Shinichi. I hope we'll make good work together."

She bowed slightly, and turned around to face the board, and so they missed the inhuman grin splatered on her face.

* * *

_Hi, sorry it's so short, but it's just a prologue, this fic's still foggy in my brain, I think I'll publish the first chapter today (it'll explain a part of my OC, and the story will really begin), I'll make my best to make this interesting. Anyway I'd really apreciate feedback since I ain't sure at all about this story, the next chap's already written so I'll publish, but I don't know what I'll do next..._


	2. Nostalgy ? Or disapointment?

_First chapter, now I do start, I'll try to keep this plot somewhat 'logical' n entertaining. _

'Nostalgy'?

"Again ? how many times are the teachers gonna change ?" Soul snorted. Maka looked up from her book to him.

"That's not so surprising, Stein-hakasen is looking after Shinigami-sama and Marie-sensei has to use her healing wavelength on all of those who got swallowed by madness..."

The scythe meister bit her lip and refrained from punching the wall in frustration, she thought she was responsible for a huge part of the trouble they had, because they didn't manage to defeat the Kishin, when they had be trained for that purpose nearly all their lives. Even if she had been the only one remaining, she hadn't been able to suppress that threat.

Even if he was now harmless for a while, thanks to her, no one knew where he fled off, and a lot of her friends got injured in order to get rid of him, but yet he was still alive. She had not done enough.

She let a sigh past her lips, though she didn't mean to, showing her inner torment wasn't on her program, and got up from her seat. So did Soul.

" Yeah, now that you talk 'bout that mess..."

All of Shibusen was restless, Shinigami was badly injured, all of those who fought were exhausted and had to go through tons of exams to make sure they weren't affected by the previous battle on a long-term basis, and the tension was still tangible since a few of them were in a real bad shape.

Soul glanced at the center of the room.

"Anyway, have you ever seen this one ? She doesn't look too enthusiastic."

Maka thought for a second before answering.

"I saw her once or twice, in the library. Otherwise, never. I just heard that she'd been a meisterless weapon for centuries."

"Why ? Is she as annoying as Excalibur ?"

"No, fortunately no ^^". There's a rumor that says that she can't be held as a weapon more than a few minutes, because it puts the wielder in unbearable pain, and on top of that, once someone tried to resonate with her, and that person succeded for a short while before her blood started to boil and she died."

Soul stared at Maka, an incredulous look on his face.

"That's not cool, I didn't know there were weapons who killed there users..."

"I guess that's just an aggravated case of soul wavelength incompatibility." She shrugged it off, and stared at their new teacher for a few more seconds.

The stern looking woman returned the stare, her bloody red eyes shining somewhat threateningly because of her vertical pupils, though they didn't express anything. She had incredibly long dark hair, with cherry colored tips. Everything in her seemed to have been bathed in blood. She turned her back to them again, not wanting to cross Maka's gaze anymore. Doing so, the two long locks that were let out of her messy ponytail and framing her face flew around, and the silver clips holding them straight hit the desk, the resulting noise really similar to one of clashing blades.

Maka just left the classroom, Soul hot on her heels.

* * *

The half-heartedly assigned teacher stayed there for a while after they left, the girl's features not leaving her mind. They were familiar, in a way she couldn't grasp. Searching her brain, she realized she had seen those faces in a dream she made the day Shibusen fought against Asura and Arachne.

She had not been on the battlefield; The madness spreaded all around the world had awakened her own that she had been caging in herself for decades, and she ended up locked in her own mind for a dozen of hours, or more.

The dream was coming back clear, in it she had seen that girl supressing the huge insanity wave, the one who got all of her comrades' fear back into check, the one who had all of her friends's trust weighting on her, and proved worthy of this trust.

While crushing the older woman's hopes.

The one all the school praised for beating a demon.

Shin'ichi couldn't keep her fists from clenching, and her nails from making a dark drop roll onto her skin and on the floor, which just vanished into steam in the exact moment it touched the ground.

Irrational hate was rising inside her and she had troubles controlling herself.

This class would be hard, she wanted that girl's blood, and the beast inside her wouldn't be contained for long before it dashed out.

Just how much time did she have before she wouldn't be able to keep madness under control ?

She had for more than 800 years, and after all had dealt with two of the most complicated partners one could imagine...

* * *

Maka and Soul entered the Death Room shortly after being announced, in order to get more information on a few points for an upcoming mission.

Soul had yet to become a Death Scythe, and after all the chaotic events they went through they wanted nothing more than returning to their routine and work.

Spirit was standing alone in front of the mirror, and both partners felt a wave of sadness wash over them as they knew Shinigami-sama was still in a not so good state if he didn't even show up in his 'office'. (If you can call that crazy room that.)

When he saw his daughter, the only Death Scythe present couldn't help but let out an upteenth sigh of relief, he was proud of her but the emotion that dominated him was his gratefulness to anything that had kept her alive. Watching them more closely, he frowned.

"Maka, Soul, are you okay ?"

Soul snickered " Of course, why d'ya ask ?"

Spirit shrugged "You just look somewhat upset, anyway, is there anything you want ?"

It was Maka's turn to answer.

"It was about that mission we got, why do you want to send us in Eastern Europe ? We got the location but not the real objective..."

Spirit sighed. " So that's it, we need you to go there to check a strange and really strong soul wevelength that has been sensed briefly, and we heard that the people around have been affected in a way that makes them paranoid to no extend."

"What kind of wavelength was it ?"

"We don't really know, it's too vague. Since you two have improved a lot, Shinigami-sama's counting on you for this one. Find out who is emitting it, and if it comes to be an enemy, eliminate the threat."

That was their second chance to help the school for good, and they wouldn't forgive themselves if an other failure ocurred, that only thought filled them with determination.

"Understood." They shot simultaneously, and with that they left.

* * *

In his pitch-black hiding spot, a wounded and furious Asura was biting his nails compulsively.

"They're fear...pain...fear...fear doesn't exist...It's an invention...it's unreal...pain doesn't exist either...it's all people's invention...I won't be fooled by their imagination...I'll destroy them...everything will be alright then...nothing..."

He was slowly calming down, and could concentrate on healing himself. He would stay there as long as he hadn't completely recover.

And then, it would be havoc.

* * *

_Well, sorry if there's any misspelling or anything, English aren't my first language AND I'm a little drunk, I needed that to face my writing block. I hope that first chapter wasn't annoying and I know my plot's running a lil slow but I couldn't get further in my planning. And some details may be wrong for those of you who read Soul Eater, I only watched it (yeah, out of laziness, I should shake myself and read the manga but I'm too lazy...)_

_This may be a little long to update, I deeply apologize, but I'm going to have to deal with studying again and it's going to eat a large part of my time..._

_This said, as nearly every author on I'm going to ask for reviews._

_I know that annoys readers a lot, but I really need that to face my lack of ideas, and to know what I'll do with that story, inspiration is really capriscious to me. _

_Anyway, to those who read, thank you, and have a nice evenin. _

_Bye._


	3. Vacation Planning

**Vacation Planning**

Shinigami sipped his tea slowly, letting the heat get his mind out of the fog it had been in for a while. He was back to his functions, and relatively healthy though the blow had been hard. Although his body was now alright and ready for a new battle, he was still furious and frustrated to no end.

"Do you accept this mission, Azusa-chan ?"

The strict Death scythe nodded. "Yes. I will need time to get everything in order, I may not contact you for a while."

It was his turn to nod. "I understand, please don't get spotted, it'd be better if you didn't end up fighting, there will be time for this later since we already have an advantage."

Azusa's gaze went down and a sly chill ran down her spine as she tensed, got up hastily and left.

Shinigami's eyes followed the same direction. If he hadn't worn a mask, the slight smile creeping its way up his face would probably have ruined the atmosphere.

The golden buddhist tool seemed to glisten in response, it had always been his way to react, subtly courteous, though a bit introvert and quite unpredictable.

This time Shinigami's smile was soft and unhidden. The macabre Indra(1) he was felt propitiated now that he had his weapon back, even if it hadn't been kept by the right ascetic and was nothing more than a dangerous tool, for now. After all, the divine Vajra was the best mean to defeat an asura (2).

On top of those, having one of the eight guardians' weapon back couldn't do any harm.

"Welcome back, Bashura. I hope there's still a remnant of yourself within this still shell..."

Walking was an uphill task for both of the travelling partners. The slope was steep, the stones were slippery and the wind was head-wrecking.

"Welcome to Moldavia." The sarcasm was pouring off Soul's voice as obviously as a waterfall on the granite floor.

"Thank you very much." Maka was gritting her teeth and getting angrier with the warped freak whose identity she didn't even know and who made her board on that galley. That stupid show of crazy wavelength had thrown them from troubles to troubles as soon as they entered the border countries circling the emitting zone.

On top of that, she had had the feeling that she was being followed and watched for a while, but everytime she was sure she heard something and turned round there was nothing but trees, a greyish sky and a few rocks.

All in all, she was in a rotten mood, so she had a hard time putting up with the recurrent "я не панимаий"(3) from any locals she asked questions to. That's how, sadly, an unlucky pebble had ended up smashed to dust, and so did loads of his cousins, which sometimes resumed their trajectory collidind with Soul's skull.

That's why he was also in a rotten mood.

And this was the reason why, by lacking concentration, they missed the piercing eyes burning into their backs.

Azusa kept the two grousing students in her sights, a safe distance between them. She had been on their heels for several days, and made her best not to be noticed. She succeeded. Now that they seemed to have found a lead, the only thing she needed to do was observe and stay furtive, but despite the apparent necessity of the assignment the motive behind the orders still reverberated obscurely in her ears.

_She entered the Death Room after Naigus told her she had been called__ for. Shinigami was already there, a thin bandage running across his mask, his usual cheerfulness –was it real or fake- rather down. _

"_Thanks for coming, Azusa."_

"_You don't have to thank me, this is my duty. Is there anything I can help you with ?" _

"_There is, I have a favor to ask you." _

_She pushed her glasses higher on her nose bridge__, making them reflect the light and hide her suspiscious gaze._

"_What is it ?" _

"_I'm going to need your sight. But first, I have something to show you." _

_His glum voice had brightened a little. He bent down and got a kind of __golden short spear from the casket next to him where it had been resting. _

_Quite coherently, she didn't recognize it, since the barrier the kishin invok__ed while he was fighting had obstructed her view. _

"_What is it ?"_

"_A weapon." _

_She sweatdropped. _

"_I'd figured out that much. Why did you want me to see it ?" _

"_Because it is the reason why I had you coming here in the first place."_

_She only sent him a questionning look._

"_And ?"_

"_This is, no was, Asura's weapon." _

_Her eyes widened and she stared at the sha__rp vajra much more carefully. _

"_How come it is in your hands ?" _

"_He lost it when he fled after confronting Maka's team." _

_Her thoughts were running fast, and already a thousand of questions were bumming in her head. Why did he take it ? Was he going to destroy it ? Did it even have a conscience left after being swallowed for not far from a millenia ? _

_Anyway, she refrained from asking__ them, as she nearly always did._

"_What do you want me to do ?"_

"_I sent Maka Albarn and Soul Eater to "identify and if needed neutralize the source of a disturbing soul wavelength"." _

"_And you think it is..."_

"_I do, though I'm not sure of anything, so I sent those two, they can take care of themselves and react intelligently if there was a problem."_

"_And you want me to go there in back-up ?" _

"_Roughly_, _that's it. You'll also look after them, in case anything went sour. Moreover, if it proved to be indeed Asura's wavelength, please send them back and then keep an eye on him as long as you can stay unnoticed, if he locates you, please try to suppress him." _

_She frowned. "Roger."_

That's how she was there, and the more she considered it, the more she thought Shinigami was acting too impusively_._ He clearly hadn't the millionth of the required information, and she knew that alone against a frenzied kishin, she probably didn't stand a chance even if he was weakened. What exactly was up Death Lord's sleeve ?

Her reflections were cut as the meister and scythe before her came to an abrupt stop.

Asura's chin rose a tiny bit as he heard noise. He didn't even blink, as the author of the small creakings was a mere fox.

The ginger colored predator didn't blink either when he saw the other being in the cave. It was convinced that the place was safe as a pound until an untangible undulation in the air caused its heart to stop and implode in a split second.

Asura smirked. 'That was _my _territory, you greedy thing.'

The firefox's empty eyes mirrored the smirk, no answer other than the regular blood flow came. It filled the air like sacred incense, and the burgundy-tainted floor looked like a praying mat. The walls radiated the same kind of sectarianly religious atmosphere as the light reflected the crimson shade on their smooth surface. This could make everything look warm, and welcoming. That was what was amazing with mortals.

Even if he was only a powerful and unredeemed demon at that moment he felt like a divinity.

His smirk turned into a nonchalant 's presumptuousness was astonishing. He assumed victory would be his and the disappointment he would taste would leave a delightful aftertaste in his foe's mouth. How naive, even with a knife a child was en easy prey against a battle-hardened thief.

Naiveness was sweet, desperation was sweet, and undoubtedly, so would be his soul.

Shin'ichi jumped to dodge a round-house kick sent by Ox, and Harvar's punch ended up hitting an innocent chair. She landed on her desk and had just enough time to let herself drop onto it, not to be beheaded, and immediatly counter-attacked by sending Jacqueline's flames back to Kim, who avoided by a hair to be grilled as half of the classroom was reduced to ash.

"What the hell ?"

"Let's go again! We'll get her this time !"

They came all at once and managed to land a scratch on their target's arm, and made her fly straight into the board.

She groaned, her bored expression turning into a serious one, looking much like a lynx whose afternoon nap was rudely aborted. She glanced at the neat cut near her elbow. So, this was an example of pain. Long time no see.

Though the injury wasn't really deep, she still saw that as a pinch on her pride. '_I grew stiff. They shouldn't even have been able to come close! Damn... How did I... No. I just underestimated them and paid for it.'_

She got herself out of the wall, and narrowed her eyes at their triumphant faces.

'_Time to end up this little game...'_

She took an unnaturally straight stance, her breath was jerky ,a discreet but creepy snicker escaped from her mouth. She looked up, her hair cleared enough to show her playful eyes and a smug smile ornated her lips.

"So that's how you'll have it, brats."

She snapped her fingers.

Nothing happened.

"What are you doing _sensei ?_ Is that one more bluffing tri..."

The air thickened, the same way it did when temperature rose over-abruptly.

They all gasped and held their heads as they dropped to the floor, their brains vibrating, assaulted by a weird sharp sound.

"Hold on...this is...nothing..." Ox's voice was raspy, and it was more and more difficult for all of them to stand the way their skull felt like being bashed from inwards.

Their teacher bent forward. "Are you giving up ?"

"Never!"

"Fine."

And with that, they lost consciousness.

She smiled, and chukled, but the light laughter was choked in her throat, she stumbled to her chair but nonetheless ended up joining her students on the ground, all her energy pumped up by the little display she made up.

'_My, my, what a mess...' _

_NA :__ Second chapter, corrected and re-posted.. sorry about the stupid mistakes.. I'll try to update sooner or later (but I'd rather bet on later as I grow lazier and lazier as time goes by) _

_(1) : Indra is an indian god, the vajra that was basicly thunder was his weapon, he entrusted it in Dadhichi, the first ascetic, like other gods did with their own weapon. The vajra ended up fused with Dadhichi's body when he drank it in the form of water. Later on, when Indra was defied by a demon and had to fight, he had to sacrifice Dadhichi to get his weapon back and the "completely-made" Vajra was made from his spinnal cord. _

_(Sorry if that's a little confusing, explanations ain't always my thing.) _

_(2) : In hinduism, asuras (it literally means non-god) are demons who try to take gods's palace from them as they are forced to live in the inferior levels, they are quite powerful and often require interventions from the main divinities (Shiva, Vishnu and Brahma) to be maintained where they are, quite the pain in the arse, ain't they ?  
_

(3): я не панимаий = _I don't understand/ I don't know in Russian if I ain't mistaken, the spelling was made on instinct so please if anyone here speaks Russian could they lend a hand ? . _

_Thanks to those who read, to those who reviewed and alerted, that real__ly helped me in carrying on with this small piece ^^. Again shame on me if there's anything wrong with my info, I'll try my best anyway not to hit dead ends.._

_This over with__, have a good night!_


End file.
